Parce que tOut le mOnde n'aime pas nÖel
by MiniblOnde07
Summary: One shOtDracO a un problème de fOus... Qu'Offrir comme cadeau à Harry pOur sa Noel? Déjà qu'il déteste noel, il fait un effort surhumain pour son chéri, mais celuici semble triste. Que deviendra leur Noel magique ?


Fanfiction écrite par miniblOnde07

Disclaimer : DracO n'appartient qu'à la magnifique Rowling… et à Harry dans ce contexte XD Et Harry ? … Ben c'est pareil.

**Je hais Noël**

Je me présente. Draco Malfoy. Non… Draco Malfoy-Potter.

Et j'en suis totalement fier.

Je suis, comme vous vous en doutez, marié au célèbre Harry Potter.

Que tout le monde pense connaître. Après tout il est tout de même celui qui a survécu.

Et bien non, je le connais mieux que la plupart des gens, mais il y a tout de même quelques petits trucs que je ne sais pas. Et heureusement, j'aurai ainsi toute ma vie pour l'apprendre parce que oui, je pense qu'il le mérite, il est tellement merveilleux.

J'aime voir ses émeraudes briller lorsqu'il croise mon regard posé sur lui. J'aime tout de lui.

Mais revenons à notre problème. Oui, d'accord à mon problème, merci de me le faire remarquer. Je n'ai pas de cadeau de Noël pour mon chéri.

Horrible n'est-ce pas ? Et je ne sais pas du tout ce que je veux lui offrir. J'ai demandé à Hermione, sa réponse ne m'a pas étonnée : « Mais pourquoi pas un livre, Draco, Harry doit apprendre à être sérieux mais donne lui un sujet intéressant ».  
Je suis allé chez Ron. Çà m'a demandé un grand effort car j'ai du me déplacer jusqu'au Terrier. Enfin, en amour il faut toujours faire des compromis. Harry a bien sympathisé avec Blaise, et moi avec Granger. Mais Ron… çà reste toujours quelque peu houleux entre nous.

Ron donc, m'a légèrement envoyé péter, en me proposant d'offrir à mon mari un abonnement au magazine « Playboy ». Non mais vraiment, il a remis en cause mes capacités nocturnes. D'ailleurs sur ce point, Harry n'est sûrement pas ce que vous croyez car ce démon au visage d'ange est insatiable, il lui en faut toujours plus. Et il ne s'est jamais plaint de mon appétit dans ce domaine.

Nous voilà donc avec un Draco parcourant le chemin de Traverse, à la recherche du présent idéal. Après une heure entière dans divers magasins, il renonça et pensa préparer un délicieux dîner et une belle nuit d'amour.

Le soir, Harry tirait la tête et Draco se demandait pourquoi.  
Il avait essayé de le faire sourire, ce qui avait un peu fonctionné mais l'ancien Griffondor n'était décidément pas en forme. Draco avait fait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour offrir à son chéri un merveilleux Noël. Draco avait toujours détesté et détestait toujours Noël. Cette fête lui rappelait son enfance où, les gens tentaient d'acheter son avis en lui offrant les cadeaux les plus chers possibles, mais n'ayant jamais aucune valeur sentimentale. Les sentiments c'était pour les faibles avait dit Lucius. S'il le voyait maintenant, tenir tendrement la main d'Harry dans la rue, il se retournerait dans sa tombe ce vieux Lucius.

Jamais il n'avait reçu de nounours pour sa noël. Tout ce qu'il demandait c'était un peu d'affection, et c'est bien des années après, dans les bras d'Harry qu'il l'avait trouvée.

Tout çà pour dire, qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas Noël. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Harry déclara en marmonnant « Je hais Noël, çà me fait penser aux autres qui recevaient tous des cadeaux de leurs parents alors que j'étais orphelin. Mais je te promets de faire un effort pour toi. »

Draco se mit à rire et Harry le regarda comme un échappé de l'asile.

Une fois calmé, le Serpentard s'expliqua et les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes et ils rirent tous deux.

Ils décidèrent de faire de Noël une journée comme les autres. Une journée ordinaire, avec des lumières clignotantes en dehors et un peu plus d'animation dans les rues. Mais une journée avec un amour grandissant toujours plus et une complicité de l'horreur de Noël. Ce jour banal se termina dans un lit, même si dans le fond d'un sac il y avait une peluche en forme de fouine blanche qu'Harry réservait pour son chéri dont la langue était assez entreprenante ce soir…

Ce que nos deux tourtereaux ne savent pas c'est que dans quelques années, ils aimeront tous deux Noël car ils formeront une vraie famille et petit bout de chou sera heureux de déballer ses cadeaux entre ses parents.

Hum… Un peu trop à l'eau de rose la fin nan ?

Toutes critiques, mises à morts ou autre  'GO' )


End file.
